The Road of NXT
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It's NXT season 3! These Divas are on the ups and downs on the rollercoaster known as NXT-with their Pros that either liking them or hating them, and the WWE Universe either liking them or hating them as well, a WWE contract is on these divas' minds.
1. Hearing about the Rookies

_Me: This is basically what my mind just came up while I was sleeping :P_

_Miz Muse: Am I a Pro?_

_Me: You'll see -.-_

**Chapter One**

It was a new season of NXT, and this season it's the Diva edition, and as obvious, eight Divas are fighting it out to become WWE's Next Breakout Diva, with the help from their Pros.

It was a week before the third season started, the eight rookies were waiting in the arena office, waiting to meet their rookies. The door opened to reveal Smackdown's GM Olivia DiBiase enter the room wearing a white blouse, black dress pants and black high heel boots. She stood in front of the Divas and said, "First off, I got to say good luck to all of you during your time here on NXT, and an early congratulations for whoever wins this. Now, as all of you know, the reason that I've called all eight of you here is to meet your Pros, now, you may like 'em, or you may hate 'em, but you should count on your Pros to have you make it to at least the final three. Now, first, where's…" Olivia trailed off as she was looking for who was the first rookie to meet her Pro. "Nicole Cardona?"

"Here ma'am." Nicole said, stepping forward to reveal herself. She had long light brown hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes. She was currently wearing a white wife beater that hugged her upper body's figure well, black and purple gothic-type mini skirt and knee high black converse boots.

"Well, you're certainly not like you're brother." Olivia said as she looked down at her sheet again to see who was her Pro…and she had two "You actually had two Pros, Sydney Copeland and your brother." Olivia added

"Great." Nicole said no enthusiastically. Over her life, she didn't have a 'oh-so great' relationship with her brother Matt, because for this fact that he was annoying as hell when it comes to (coincidentally) annoy her…but at least we got somebody like Sydney to break them apart whenever they fight. When Nicole stepped back into the group of eight, Olivia continued, "Now, where's Paige Ouellet?" Olivia asked, then her eyes went back down the sheet to see if she said the last name correct. When she saw that she did, she comments, "Great, _'nother _Frenchie."

"Juste là Olivia." (Translation: Right here Olivia) Paige said as she did the hand gesture her sister Maryse always does. She had platinum blond hair and chocolate brown eyes—almost an exact duplicate of her sister, but the difference between the two is: Maryse at least knows English, Paige is still fluent in French. Paige was currently wearing a short hot pink dress that reached about to her mid-thigh and like 5" stiletto shoes.

"Um, I'll take that as you're here, and at least your Pro can translate whatever the fuck you're saying and that reason, you're Pro is Eve Torres." Olivia replied.

"Que la fille qui a volé le Championnat Divas de Maryse quand le titre Divas était juste le titre Divas et il y ait toujours le titre Féministe?" (Translation: That the girl who stole the Divas Championship from Maryse when the Divas title was just the Divas title and there was still the Women's title?) Paige asked.

Olivia was silent for a moment before asking, "Alright, does anybody know what the fuck she just said?"

"She said 'That the girl who stole the Divas Championship from Maryse when the Divas title was just the Divas title and there was still the Women's title?' Nicole replied.

"Thanks Nicole and yes Paige you're Pro is that girl. On to the next girl, is there a Sasha Pérez?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Sasha replied. She had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and naturally tanned skin, and she was wearing a strapless white summery-like dress that reached about to her knee, and black converse shoes.

"Well, do you have a good relationship with your sister?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah we're like the best of friends, why do you ask?" Sasha asked.

"Well, that's excellent for you because you're Pro is your sister." Olivia asked.

"Really?" Sasha asked, with an added smile.

"Yeah—just don't scream as much, please?" Olivia asked.

"I won't, I don't know about Mel, but I certainly won't." Sasha replied.

"Alright good, next up is, Janelle Hardy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Janelle asked with the same type of voice that her brother's have. She had dark blond hair that reached to about her shoulders and mossy green eyes. She was wearing a Hardy Boyz black and purple sweatshirt, grey skinny jeans, red converse shoes and red fishnet arm warmers that reached about to her mid forearm.

"Great, we get somewhat of a third generation Diva, and speaking about third generation Divas, you're Pro is Natalya." Olivia said.

"You mean _the _Natalya?" Janelle asked. "That is awesome, she is like my all time favourite Diva during this generation of the WWE." She added with a smile on her face.

"That's great—you guys would have a heck-of-a good relationship then, and next two, who I presume are a tag team are, Alexia Bones and Sharina Thibeault?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we are." The duo said together. Alexia Bones had a mixture of blond and brunette hair and mossy green eyes, and she was wearing a sort of a cool looking green and black bikini top, low rise white skinny jeans and black high heel boots. Sharina Thibeault had long brown hair—the same type of colour as Sasha's but a little bit lighter and ocean blue eyes, and Sharina was wearing a light blue halter top that pushed up her breasts a little bit, white mini jean skirt and black high heel boots.

"Wow…awkward, and you're Pro's are just like yourself, because you're Pros are LayCool." Olivia said.

"Yay!" Sharina said.

"We get Pros who are..." Alexia said.

"FLAWLESS!" They said together.

"Uh-huh." Olivia started. "Anyways, Chana Mizanin?"

"Yeah." Chana replied. She had light brown hair that was teased a little bit and brown eyes, and she was wearing a black sparkly tube top, white skinny jeans and orange converse shoes.

"You're Pro is…" Olivia said as she looked down at the sheet. "God damn it!"

"What?" Chana asked.

"_HE _has to return for the third season in a fucking row!" Olivia exclaimed. "It's fucking ridiculous!"

"Who?" Chana asked.

"You're Pro is your stupid ass brother." Olivia said.

"Wonderful." Chana muttered. Just like Nicole and her brother, Chana and her brother didn't exactly have a good relationship either, Chana was more confined in her sister Emma for all of her problems.

"And last but certainly not least, Krista Dumas?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Krista replied. She had long red hair and chocolate brown eyes, and she was wearing a fiery red bandana tube top, black gothic style mini skirt, red fishnet leggings that reached to her knees and black knee high wrestling boots…guess she's ready to fight.

"Wow, you're Pro and you are going to be having a good fashion sense because you're Pro is none other than the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel." Olivia said.

"Awesome!" Krista said with a fist pumped in the air.

"Now, I'm going to bring you to your Pros, and I suggest you build somewhat of a relationship with them already before the season starts." Olivia said. "And once again, good luck to all of you and an early congratulations for whoever is the winner." She added before taking the season three rookies to their Pros.

_Haylie + Miz Musi: GOD DAMN IT!_

_Me: What?_

_Haylie Muse: He's a Pro!_

_Miz Muse: She's a Pro!_

_Me: Miz, you're just lucky that I'm nice enough to give you that position, Haylie's was an automatic guarantee to have that position of being a Pro for the second season._

_Haylie Muse: :D_

_Me: Read and Review :D :D_


	2. NXT Season 3 Debut pt 1

*_FF to Next Week*_

It was finally here, it was finally NXT, and the show just started and the WWE Pros and the NXT rookies were waiting for their entrances.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE NXT! Here are these seasons' Pros and Rookies."

_**She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
She looks good!**_

Eve walked out to the cheering fans of Atlanta Georgia and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my rookie _totally _brings out the three words that define us Divas: Smart. Sexy. Powerful. My season three rookie, Paige!" Eve's theme song started up again as Paige walked out to stand beside her, and she was wearing a short blue and black strapless dress and black stiletto shoes. When that duo entered the ring, the next Pro's theme started to play.

_**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long**_

Sydney and Matt(Zack) were the next two Pros to step out, hearing the WWE Universe give a mix reaction towards the duo. Sydney was wearing a rose coloured shirt that was made so it would show off her abdomen, grey sweatpants and black wrestling boots. "All WWE Divas are these days are basic eye candy for the superstars, and our Rookie is nothing compared to that, she's an actual fighter, and when she wins NXT, she'll be a champion, ladies and gentlemen, please help myself and Zack welcome, Nicole!"

_Life is a Highway _started up again as Nicole walked out and stood in the middle of the two, wearing a sparkly pink tank top, grey plaid mini skirt and high heel boots. When the trio entered the ring, _Paparazzi _started up and the WWE Universe cheered like it was wildfire as they saw Melina walk out to the stage saying, "You guys think that the times, the WWE can't handle me, well, try hearing that at the times, the WWE can't handle me _and _my rookie, because we're like sisters at times, she's my rookie, Sasha!" Sasha walked out, wearing a pink plaid strapless dress, and black converse shoes. When the two girls entered the ring, the Hart Dynasty's theme started up as Natalya walked out to the same reaction from the WWE Universe: Cheers like wildfire.

"Like Melina's rookie and herself looking and acting like we're twins, me and my Rookie are the exact same way, well, probably not looks like, but we act a like at times, and we basically came from the same background, we're both generation Divas, please welcome, Janelle Hardy!" The theme started up again as Janelle skipped towards Natalya and gave her a hug, and she was wearing a Hardy Boyz t-shirt, black jean ripped short shorts and black stiletto boots. When they made it inside the ring, the next theme started up, and this time the WWE Universe was delivering boos.

_**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)  
Just another man in love with me (Just another man, ooh)  
Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey, oh well)  
You're not enough for me (oh no)**_

Michelle and Layla walked out to the stage, once again this week wearing the same outfits as Michelle said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may we introduce to you two of the best rookies that ever stepped foot on NXT."

"Not only are they flawless like us." Layla said, pointing to herself and Michelle. "But they could hold their own in the ring."

"Please help us welcome Alexia Bones and Sharina Thibeault!" They said together, then they're theme started up as Alexia and Sharina walked out in between the duo. Alexia and Sharina had the same outfit as Michelle and Layla had, but it was styled a little bit different, but LayCool's was red and black, Alexia's was purple and black and Sharina's was light pink and black. When the four Divas entered the ring, the second last theme song started to play and it felt like there was a riot about to go on in the arena.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

With the Unified Divas Championship on her abdomen, Haylie walked out to the stage wearing a white wife beater, orange skinny jeans and black converse shoes, and her blond hair was in a high side pony tail. "Are you guys happy that I'm back for another season?" Haylie asked as the WWE Universe chanted _YES! _"Well, so am I obviously, and like Carson in season Two, my rookie has all the credentials to be a winner, she has great wrestling background, for Lord sake's she's been trained by the all-mighty high-flyers like the Hardy Boys." The fans cheered. "And she's also been trained by the all-mighty great Diva known as Lita, Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me welcome Krista!"

Krista walked to the stage and stood beside the Punk Diva, wearing a fiery red tube top that just covered her breasts, ripped black mini skirt and orange converse boots. When they made it to the ring, there was a period of silence and Haylie thought in her head, '_Alright, there's usually eight rookies, and there's seven, who the fuck is the eighth rookie?' _and theme song of the eighth rookie automatically made her turn her head towards the stage and her jaw drop.

_**AWESOME!**_

"Just fucking perfect." Haylie muttered as she rolled her eyes. He's now on NXT back to back three times, when in the fuck whoever is choosing these fucking Pros decided that he's annoying as fuck and not have him not come on the show anymore?

"Just like Alex Riley, my rookie Diva is going to be a winner, here is Chana!"

_What a lame name _Haylie thought as she saw Chana walk out wearing his newest t-shirt _Hello, I'm Awesome, _white jean short shorts and black and white striped wrestling boots. As soon as they entered the ring, all of them were informed over the usual things that would happen on NXT: Fifty percent of the votes come from the Pros, while the other fifty percent come from the WWE Universe, eliminations were to come in four weeks yada yada yada…

…and the first match of the evening would be Sasha verses Janelle.

**FF to the End**

At the end of the match, Sasha performed a finisher that was similar to Melina's _Last Call _but she wrapped her legs around Janelle's head and was some what of a sleeper hold, and hold the move on for around three four minutes before the ref declared that Janelle's was unconscious and demanded that Sasha relinquish the move.

"Here is your winner, Sasha!"

Melina's theme started as Melina slid into the ring, raised her hand in victory and gave her a huge hug.


	3. NXT Season 3 Debut pt 2

*_PROMO*_

_Haylie was walking towards the locker room that her and Krista share when she accidentally bumped into Paige._

"_Perdone mi, reloj donde usted va pròxima vez trata de no glopearme." (Translation: Excuse me, watch where you're going next time and try not to hit me) Paige said._

_Haylie was lost for a few minutes at what the hell Paige said before replying, "Look, if you were saying something about watching where _I'm _going, then you're sadly mistaken because _you _bumped _into _me, so in retrospect, you should watch where your going." _

"_Semble-t-ill que je sois le type de personne qui est gauche comme l'enfer?" (Translation: Does it look like I'm the type of person who's clumsy as hell?) Paige asked._

"_Probably not, but at least I don't look like a bitch." Haylie said._

"_Regardez qui parle la salope." (Translation: Look who's talking slut) Paige said._

_Haylie slapped the NXT rookie and said, "You. Me. In that ring. Tonight?" _

"_Vous avez lieu. Après que cela, vous penseriez deux fois du fait de salir avec la Beauté canadienne française." (Translation: You're on. After it, you would think twice about messing with the French Canadian Beauty.) Paige said as the Punk Divas Champion walked away. "Yeah whatever Frenchie." Haylie said from a distance._

**Match #2:**_Janelle verses Alexia_

_**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)  
Just another man in love with me (Just another man, ooh)  
Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey, oh well)  
You're not enough for me (oh no)**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by LayCool, from Palatka, Florida Alexia!"

It was time for another match on NXT as it was scheduled to be Janelle verses Alexia. And currently Alexia was wearing her attire of a bright blue top (similar to Melina's), black spandex short shorts and blue and black knee high wrestling boots. When the trio made it to the ring, Natalya's theme played as Natalya and Janelle walked out to the ring.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, from Cameron North Carolina, Janelle!"

Janelle was wearing a green camouflage sports bra, blue camouflage capris and yellow camouflage converse shoes. Her blond hair was curled and was bouncing off of her body as she was walking down the ramp, slapping the fans' hands along the way. When Janelle was in the ring and Natalya was standing in her corner, LayCool got out of the ring so it was just Janelle, Alexia and the ref, and the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match.

**FF to the End**

As Alexia was knocked out by a roundhouse kick to the side of the skull, Janelle climbed up to the third turnbuckle and executed a perfect Swanton Bomb to get the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Janelle Hardy!"

Natalya's theme started up as Natalya climbed into the ring and picked up the Cameron native in a huge victory hug. When they were done, Janelle walked to the back, while Natalya sat in a chair between Sydney and Eve as the Rookies got ready for the first challenge of the season…._Talk the Talk._

**.x.**

"It's time for the first challenge of NXT." The "host" of the show Tyler said to the eight rookies that were standing in the ring. "All of you would be given a topic and you got thirty seconds to talk about that topic, and whoever does it best, which by the way, the judges are this crowd, and whoever wins, the winner actually chooses what Pro to fight next week in the second Pro verses Rookie match because as some of you might know, the first one is between Paige and Haylie and that's after this, anyways, speaking of Paige, you're first, come to the center of the ring." Tyler said as Paige walked over to the center of the ring, where Tyler continued, "Paige, you're topic is….NXT. You got thirty seconds, go!"

"NXT. C'est une competition où nous sommes arrives huit bleus rivalisent pour un contrat de WWE. Mais que je pense NXT est, est que nous avons reçu sept plaisanteries essayant de s'mbarrasser à la TV nationale et nous avons reçu un concurrent excellent recevant vrainment le contrat et cette personae recevant ce contrat sur la saison 3 de NXT sont moi, Paige." (Translation: NXT. It's a competition where we got eight rookies compete for a WWE contract. But what I think NXT is, is that we got seven jokes trying to embarrass themselves on National TV, and we got the one excellent competitor actually getting the contract, and that person getting that contract on the season 3 of NXT is me, Paige) Paige said.

"Alright, whatever you say, Nicole, you're turn, take the center of the ring." Tyler said as Nicole walked to the center of the ring. "Alright you're topic is….coconut. Got thirty seconds, go!"

"Alright coconut, is it a fruit or a nut. Some say it's a fruit while some say it's a nut. WWE Universe, wanna know what I think a coconut really _is?" _Nicole climbed on one of the turnbuckles and replied, "What a coconut is towards me is, a coconut is a hellova good blunt object to hurt people."

"Alright thank you Nicole, Sharina, step forward."

When Sharina did, Tyler continued to say, "Sharina you're topic is….fashionable. Thirty seconds, go!"

"Fashionable is just two simple people: Mine and Alexia's Pros LayCool. Besides being flawless because everyone knows that they are, LayCool are also fashionable, beautiful, and they represent this very quote well, "They want us, but never could obtain us". Quickly back on the topic that I was handed, fashionable is people with a very excellent fashion sense."

"Uh, thank you on that quick biography about LayCool Sharina, and Alexia please step forward." Tyler said, and as Alexia did as she was told, Tyler continued, "Alexia you're topic is girly girls. Thirty seconds, go!"

"Girly girls, that's something that defines me oh so well. Tomboys give me the creeps because well…those types of girls _actually _look like boys; you know what I'm saying. And what else I'm saying is that girly girls will rule the world one day, and if all of you don't believe me, then just stand back and watch." Alexia said.

"That was very….awkward, thank you Alexia. Krista, please step forwards." Tyler said, and as Krista stepped forward, Tyler said, "Krista, this should be very easy for you, you're topic is extreme. You got thirty seconds, go!"

"Ah extreme, a word that I know oh so well, because well, I'm the Princess of Extreme. Who's the Queen of Extreme? Well, to refresh you're memory, it's Lita, who is my sister." Krista stated, then the fans started to cheer. "Yeah, I know, I'm proud of that as well. Anyways, extreme is me or my Pro Haylie risking our lives in our matches every single night to please you, the WWE Universe, and for that, we're proud to be labelled, _extremists." _Krista said.

"Thank you Krista, Janelle, you're up." Tyler said.

As soon as Janelle walked to the center of the ring, Tyler said, "Janelle you're topic is sugar. Got thirty seconds, go!"

"Sugar, it's children's favourite treat when they've been acting good, it's teenagers favourite way to _act _like they're children, but for a twenty two year old as myself, sugar is actually a way for me to help energize myself to help myself fight in this squared circle every single night. So, before you eat another piece of candy that is loaded sugar, think to yourself, is this for my little child, my obnoxious teenager or for me to be energized for the day?" Janelle asked the WWE Universe.

"Alright thank you Janelle, I'll consider that next time, and last but not least Chana, please step forward." Tyler said, and when Chana did, Tyler said, "Chana, you're topic is….awesomness, thirty seconds, go!"

"Great, awesomness, when did I get stuck with this word? If it was my Pro delivering his point of view on this word, you would be deaf by the time he's done talking about himself, which would be…never, so quickly this is _my _point of view, awesomness is someone who is completely annoying and can't shut his mouth, know who I'm speaking of? Yeah, I'm talking about my Pro, the Miz, and WWE Universe and the WWE Pros you all know that I'm completely right on that subject." Chana said, then stepped back into the line.

"Thank you all, now, WWE Universe, you decide on the winner, who is it?" Tyler asked as he moved behind Paige. "Paige?" Boos. He moved over to Nicole. "Nicole?" Mixed reactions. He moved over to Sharina. "Sharina?" Boos. He moved over to Alexia. "Alexia?" Boos. He moved over to Krista. "Krista?" Cheers. Moved over to Janelle. "Janelle?" Cheers as much as they gave to Krista, and he moved over to Chana. "Chana?" Cheers, but not as much as for Janelle and Krista. "Alright, it's settled, the winner of the _Talk to Talk _challenge is…" Tyler trailed off. "Janelle!"

Natalya's theme played as Janelle celebrated her victory. "Now Janelle." Tyler started. "As I said before this started, whoever won gets to choose the Pro that you would like to fight next week, and you got a week to decide."


	4. NXT Season 3 Debut pt 3

**Final Match: Haylie verses Paige.**

_**She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
She looks good!**_

"This Pro verses Rookie match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Eve, from Montreal, Quebec Canada, Paige!"

Paige was wearing one of Eve's ring attires and was doing a Maryse type entrance. When they reached the ring, Paige's opponent's theme started to blast throughout the arena.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Krista, from Long Island New York, she is the Unified Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!" Haylie was still wearing the outfit that she wore at the beginning of the show, and same goes for Krista. When the duo reached the ring, Krista went into Haylie's corner, and Eve went in Paige's corner, and the match begun.

**FF to the End**

At the end, the rookie couldn't over-come the Pro as Haylie set up and executed _Surgical Free _and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started up as Krista entered the ring and hugged her Pro and raised her hand in victory as NXT came to a close.

**Haylie's locker room**

"Oh my Goodness the adrenaline felt awesome." Krista said.

Her and Haylie were getting ready to head back to the hotel, and Krista sounded excited about being in a WWE ring like that.

"Yeah—but you'll get used to it after a while." Haylie replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you're used to it for like two years, and you ended up being champion four times." Krista said.

"And I thought you should get used to being in a WWE environment, you're sister was a Diva." Haylie said.

"Yeah, but that's her, I'm not used to it yet." Krista said. "And how is Raw?"

"Awesome." Haylie said. "Well, the group of people that I hang with are pretty awesome, other people are rude or annoying." Haylie replied.

"And are some pf the people that act evil on screen, nice off screen?" Krista asked.

"Yeah—only if you're on their good side. Now, wanna go to the club with me and the rest of the Pros and Rookies?" Haylie asked.

"Well, mind if I just go back to the hotel and just rest?" Krista offered.

"Sure, I'll drop you off, if you want?" Haylie offered.

"Sure, I'll like that." Krista said as they walked out of the locker room.

**.x.**

"I'll sure you'll be fine, but if not, just call my cell." Haylie said as she walked out of the hotel room that she was sharing, leaving Krista alone, so she took it upon herself to get ready to go to sleep, and when she was done, she was wearing a white and grey thin strap tank top, black girly skull short shorts and black fuzzy slippers as she sat on the couch and was watching a random television show when there was a light knock on the door. Krista got up and answered it to reveal a guy which looked around twenty six-twenty seven with short black hair and was wearing a black baggy sweat shirt, black sweat pants and black converse.

"Haylie there?" He asked.

"No—she's gone out to the club with a group of people, why?" Krista asked.

"Oh just wondering, hey, you're Haylie's NXT Rookie, right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah obviously, why would a girl be in another girl's room if they ain't friends?" Krista asked.

The guy thought for a moment before saying, "Good point, anyways, I'm Matt Korklan, but you can just call me Evan." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Krista Dumas, but you can just call me Krista." She replied shaking his hand.

"Krista." Evan said, repeating the name. "Sounds cute. Ah listen, I gotta head out, could you tell Haylie that E-bear came and stopped by, she'll know the exact reason." He said.

"E-bear?" Krista asked.

"It's a nickname she gave me because I was always her 'teddy bear' at times when she needed someone to hug, so, I'll see you…" Evan trailed off.

"You'll see me basically being a lost puppy towards Haylie." Krista replied, making Evan laugh a little, before waving goodbye and walking away from Krista. She shut the door and said, "He seems nice." With a small smile on her face as she went back to watching TV.


	5. Accusations And a Match Making

"You like him, don't you?"

The next day, Haylie and Krista were having breakfast when as Krista was telling her about her encounter with Evan last night, the Punk Diva was up to her no-good tactics, accusing her NXT Rookie that she likes the highflyer from Raw.

"No I don't—I don't even know the guy." The Ft. Lauderdale native said, trying to defend her case.

"Oh you will soon." Haylie said.

"What does that mean?" Krista asked.

"Remember that you'll be traveling with me everywhere, and that means going with me to Raw, and….you should know from there." Haylie replied.

"So I might be able to hang out with Evan?" Krista asked.

"If you want." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders, and then saw a huge smile on her Rookie's face.

"See, told ya you like him." Haylie said, sounding like she just won some big Cup in a sport.

"No I don't." Krista said, plopping her head on the table, trying to cover the smile that doesn't seem to want to go away.

**.x.**

_Raw_

"Hey Hay, you in a match tonight?" Sydney asked.

It was another Monday, which meant that it was another Monday Night Raw, and Haylie was in action as usual.

"Handicap match between Emma and Talia." Haylie replied.

"Which sucks." Emma said as her and Talia walked up to Sydney and Haylie. "Why does Alison have to be a bitch at times?"

"I seriously don't know." Talia said with a shrug of her shoulders. Those two that Haylie are facing are Emma Mizanin and her best friend Talia Kiley—like brothers like sister…don't know what the heck that means? Well, their brothers are like the best of friends—and Pro and Rookie on NXT season 2, so it was only a moment of time before Emma and Talia ended up friends—and they added the Punk Diva and the Canadian Beauty to that.

"Well, at least we show the Raw fans that the Divas Division are more than just eye candy." Haylie said.

"Yeah—and where's your Rookie?" Emma asked.

"With Josh." Haylie said. "And I'm still a little shocked."

"Over?" Sydney asked.

"That I got chosen to be back for Season three." Haylie said.

"That's not _that _shocking, what's more shocking is that Mike is back for a third season in a row." Talia stated.

"Yeah—and just like the first two seasons, his rookies ain't going to win the competition." Haylie stated.

"But ended up being in the WWE anyways." Talia said.

"Yeah—and with this one, she'll end up getting on Raw." Emma said. "And for her sakes, she'll need me as much as possible."

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Chana is actually me and Mike's sister." Emma said.

"Older than you or younger than you?" Talia asked, totally not knowing that Emma had a sister.

"Older than me." Emma said.

"So your still the youngest Mizanin?" Sydney asked.

"Sadly yes." Emma said with her head down.

"Does she act like Mike?" Haylie asked, hoping that we basically don't have _three _Mikes running rogue in the WWE.

"Did you hear her attitude during the _Talk the Talk _challenge?" Emma asked. "She's _nothing _like Mike, for hell's sake, they basically hate each other!"

"Now I'm starting to think on how they would survive NXT?" Talia asked.

"Well as long as I know someone who hates Mike in the same intensity as me, I'm a little bit happy." Haylie said with a smile on her child-like face.

"Trudel, Mizanin, Kiley!" A stagehand said as she walked up to the four Divas. "You're match is coming up!" Then left.

"Well, see ya Syd!" The three girls said together as they walked off to the gorilla position.

**.x.**

"This Divas handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parma Ohio, Emma!"

_**I look around, round, look around and look it over  
I take it up—up, take it out and, take you nowhere  
Trading it who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it and, push it until my luck is over  
It never stop stops, never stops, well you better  
Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever  
All the works to impress, charming girls out of their dresses  
And smiling pretty, well pretty will swallow you forever**_

_Celebrity Status _by Marianas Trench started to blast throughout the arena as Emma made her entrance to the ring, wearing a backless hot pink and black corset that was pushing up her breasts and it was being held up by a piece of string that was tied up around her neck and around her back, light blue ripped mini skirt with black ripped fishnet leggings that reached to her knee and pink knee high converse shoes. When she slid into the ring and posed for the fans, Talia's theme song started up.

_**The way this booty's movin you can't take no more  
Have to stop what you're doin', just to adjust you're clothes**_

_**You're tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being dirrespectful**_

"Her tag team partner, from Washington DC, Talia!"

Talia walked out to the stage and posed for the fans and they gave mixed reactions and black and red fireworks blasted behind her, and her outfit matched the entrance colours of black and red because she was wearing a cherry red and black striped tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and red knee high wrestling boots. When she entered the ring, the black and red entrance colours were quickly changed to flashing multi-colours.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And their opponent, from Long Island New York, she is the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie walked out to the ring wearing a tye-dyed tied up tank top where it was showing off her abdomen, tye-dyed skinny jeans and rainbow converse shoes, and her blond and black hair was in a high side pony tail, and she ran and slid into the ring, and then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_Backstage_

Krista was watching on a monitor her Pro's match, making small notes in her head to try and do some of those moves during her NXT matches, when she heard someone say, "Impressed over your Pro's actions out there?"

She turned around and saw Sharina with a mean-girl look on her face.

"Yeah—well, I should because she is a champion and that means she's almost cemented her mark on Raw—and what has your Pros done in the WWE?" Krista asked.

"Well, Michelle was the first Diva to hold both the Divas and Women's championship, while Layla became the first British woman to hold the Women's championship, and what has Trudel done in the WWE exactly?" Sharina asked.

"Well, she was the first Diva to hold the Divas Championship three times, was the inaugural Divas Champion, was the first ever Diva to be in a Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Championship, and was the first ever Unified Divas Champion by beating Michelle, so you tell me, which Pro is better?" Krista asked.

"Well, all I know for now is that I would win NXT, and take that Championship away from that blond bimbo that you call a Pro." Sharina said, getting all in Krista's face.

"Whatcha say about Haylie?" Krista asked getting in the Palatka native's face.

"Did I stutter? I said blond bimbo, or should I say blond slut because I kept on hearing interesting stories about Haylie that she fucks with every single guy who has the world championship doesn't matter if it's on Raw or Smackdown." Sharina said.

_SLAP!_

"You bitch!" Krista said as she slapped the taste out of Sharina. "_NEVER _speak about Haylie Trudel like that _ever!" _Then walked away to her locker room, but not before Sharina offered a challenge.

"Krista, how about on NXT, how about we settle what just happened in the ring in a three on two handicap match, me and LayCool verses you and Haylie?"

Krista thought for a moment before saying, "You're on! Be prepared to go down!" Then walked away.


	6. NXT Season 3 Episode 2 pt 1

_*Haylie/Krista/Sharina/LayCool match*_

"This three on two handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Alexia, the team of LayCool and Sharina!"

_**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)  
Just another man in love with me (Just another man, ooh)  
Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey, oh well)  
You're not enough for me (oh no)**_

The four Divas walked out to the stage, basically doing the same sassy entrance, and Sharina was wearing her ring attire of a black and white diagonally striped off the shoulder shirt, jean short shorts and brown knee high boots and her brown hair was styled like she was in the '80's or something. When they got to the ring, they heard the up-beat theme song of the Unified Divas Champion.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And their opponents, the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel and Krista!"

They walked out to the stage, Haylie wearing a black sparkly tube top that just covered her breasts, arm warmers that just covered her forearms, ripped skinny jeans and black converse shoes, and while Krista had the same outfit, but the shirt and the armwarmers were orange and black, and the converse were knee high boots and in red. When the duo entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

It was getting close to the end of the match—and with Alexia secretly interfering in the match for her team's behalf, Haylie had enough of this as she just ran across the ring where to Alexia was and did a suicide dive between the ropes onto Alexia, which'd allowed Krista to perform her finisher _Tick Tock, _which is a moonsault, but with a kick to the side of the head onto Sharina to get the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Haylie Trudel and Krista!"

_Take it Off _started as the ref raised the two girls' hands in victory and with the same thought in both of their minds _If that performance didn't impress the Pros and the WWE Universe, what will?_

**.x.**

"Holy shit that performance that you did was _awesome." _Haylie said as she took a drink out of her water.

Her and Krista were hanging in the hallway backstage, just relaxing before Krista had to go back out there for the obstacle course challenge—thingy when they were joined by Janelle.

"Hey Janelle." Krista said, since Haylie's back was facing the Cameron native, she turned around and did a small wave to her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey—I just wanted to say that you did excellent out there Krista." Janelle said. "Since knowing her for like, _ever, _Haylie, you have your work cut out for you training this firecracker." She added.

"Yeah I suppose I do." Haylie said. "But when she wins this, we'll both be taking Monday night Raw by storm, isn't that right Krista?" Haylie asked to the redhead.

"Indeed we are." Krista said. "Oh Janelle, figured out which Pro you want to face tonight?"

"Actually yeah I do, Tyler'll probably want me to say it before the challenge or something, and you'll guys would hear it then." Janelle said.

"Alright, and if you chose me, even though I had a match, I wouldn't care—usually if the Raw GM _really _hates me, she'll have me compete like four matches in a night." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.


	7. NXT Season 3 Episode 2 pt 2

After the obstacle course—which was won by Sasha with a time of 22.25, Tyler asked Janelle, "Janelle, have you decided on which Pro that you are going to be fighting against later tonight?"

Janelle had received a microphone from her Pro and replied, "Yes Tyler I did, and to be honest with all of you, I actually had a tough choice to make, considering that all of the Pros that are present tonight are really good competitors, well…except for a certain someone that I wouldn't name for obvious reason." Janelle started, and turned her head to where the Pros are and she saw her Pro Natalya and Haylie gave her a thumbs up—signalling that they know what she was talking about. "Anyways, back to the topic that I'm making—almost all of these Pros are great athletes, and to be honest, if I could say, my favourite Divas right now on this stage is actually my Pro Natalya and the Punk Diva Haylie, but anyways, just to end this rambling that I'm creating here is that, the Pro that I actually want to face, and if she doesn't mind going in another match, is Haylie, so Haylie, up for another match?" Janelle asked.

"Wow." Haylie started. "Who knew a Rookie had me as their favourite Diva—anyways, yeah sure." Haylie said.

"Then it's settled, later on tonight, it would Haylie going into action again against NXT Rookie Diva Janelle, but in a few minutes would be Chana verses Paige." Tyler said.

**.x.**

_**She looks good to me  
She's got everything I want  
She's got everything I need  
She looks good!**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Already in the ring, from Montreal Quebec Canada, accompanied by Eve Torres, Paige!"

Paige was wearing a green push-up bra that obviously pushed up her breasts that made her look like a slut, green and black tied corset that wrapped around her abdomen, black spandex short shorts and green knee high wrestling boots (stylized like how Maryse's wrestling boots are) Her blond hair was curled.

_**AWESOME!**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by The Miz, from Cleveland, Ohio, Chana!"

This week, Chana was wearing a black and red strapless corset dress with a rose on the right side that showed off her tattoo on her chest, black ripped leggings and white ankle boots. Her brown hair was straightened at the front and spikey in the back. When Chana made it to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

Chana had a pretty much of an advantage over Paige, and she secured a victory by performing her finisher—which was Mike's _Skull Crushing Finale _and she got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Chana!"

And let's just say, Mike was a little bit pissed off that one of his younger sisters used his finisher, so when he climbed inside the ring, he started to get in her face about something to do with copyright infringement or something, and because of that, plus other torment that he had put Chana through all of her childhood life, all that she could do then was just a nasty slap to the face, because well…if she took _all _of her anger on the Awesome One—she would a brunette version of Haylie when she's pissed off—and yeah, the WWE possibly doesn't need two of those. ANYWAYS! As soon as Chana slapped Mike, his theme started up and Chana left the ring, and as soon as she was mid way up the ramp, the announcers were saying something about learning the background information on the NXT Rookies, and for this week, it was none other than Chana herself.

_**Get to Know the NXT Rookies: **_**Chana**

**Male Characteristics**

"Well, the very most male characteristic that they have to have for me is a very nice personality, you know, they can't be rude and stuck up, and yet, they can't be a spineless coward, they have to be in the middle, they're not mean, and they're not a coward, simple as that." Chana said. "For me wise, I can't be dating someone who's like a complete duplicate of my Pro."

**Favourite Commercial?**

"Hmm—favourite commercial—the recent one that I love is the Snickers one with Betty White, that is like _the _best, and the one which comes a very close second, is the Slap Chop commercial." Chana said.

**What's Cooking?**

"Huh, this is _such _an easy question, fettuchini alfredo, that is like the best pasta I have ever ate in my whole life, I at least have to have it like three times a month or so, that's so addicting."

**.x.**

_Haylie/Janelle match_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, from Cameron North Carolina, Janelle!"

This week, Janelle was wearing a black _Suicide Silence _t-shirt, black skinny jeans and white ankle boots with her hair stylized like Natalya's, except without the spot with the pink. When the duo entered the ring, Haylie's theme started to play.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Krista, from Long Island New York, she is the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie was wearing a tied up Hollywood Undead t-shirt, white jean short shorts and black converse high tops, and she was wearing a white Holylwood Undead hat (which is autographed by her) in which then she threw it into the audience, then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

It was almost to the end of the match, in which Janelle had Haylie in position for the Swanton Bomb and which she got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Janelle!"

The ref raised Janelle's hand in victory, along with Natalya who held her other hand in victory, and after that, Janelle picked Haylie up on her two feet, hugged her, said, "Thanks for letting me fight you." And Janelle actually raised Haylie's hand and then hugged her again before the her, Haylie, Natalya and Krista walked backstage.


	8. NXT Seaason 3 Episode 2 pt 3

"Now—since we got all of the Divas rookies in the ring, I think its time to show them that if there _was _going to be an elimination tonight, this is where they would stack up, so, please, show everyone in this arena where the Rookie Divas would stack up in the Pros Poll." Tyler said as the following popped up on the titantron.

_1. Janelle  
2. Krista  
3. Sasha  
4. Paige  
5. Nicole  
6: Sharina  
7. Alexia  
8. Chana_

"Alright, Pros, what do you think of where the Rookies stack up if there were to be an elimination tonight?" Tyler asked, and the first one to talk was the Denver native Eve. "Tyler, what I think is that, these Divas shouldn't be eliminated because they're honest to God good competitors, and I would have to congratulate Janelle on getting the top spot, from what I saw she deserves it." Eve said. "Other than that, I think these Divas shouldn't get eliminated, but there has to be one breakout Diva, and that could be anyone of these Divas." She finished.

"Alright, thanks for your input Eve, how about we get some words of wisdom or something along that line from the champion that's sitting beside her, Haylie Trudel, what are your thoughts about where these rookies stand in the Pros Poll, and also, what are your thoughts about your Rookie Krista being in second spot?" Tyler asked.

"Well Tyler," Haylie started. "What I think about the standings overall is that, if there was an elimination as you said, this would be the fastest time that Miz's Pro gets eliminated."

"Oh gee thanks Haylie." Mike said sarcastically. "Ain't my fault that my Rookie just happens to be a loser who doesn't wanna follow the wisdom of the Awesome One."

"Miz, shut up, really, your voice got annoying four years ago or whenever the heck you debuted in the WWE." Haylie said. "Anyways, back to the topic I was assigned to, what I think about Krista being second place, I think she did good enough to be where she is now, I mean, she ain't getting eliminated soon, right?" Haylie asked.

"Thanks Haylie." Tyler said. "And speak of the annoying devil, Miz, your thoughts?"

"You wanna know my thoughts?" Mike asked. "Alright I tell you my thoughts, one, my Rookie Chana should be in the top spot instead of a girl who is going to ruin the Hardy name in the WWE."

"Hold up." Janelle said, taking the mic from Tyler. "What the hell are you talking about me ruining the Hardy name in the WWE—if you combine all of the championships together, all three of my brothers were a 37 time championships, and Miz, how much did you and your sister have championship reigns wise?" Janelle asked.

Mike was silent.

"Oh yeah, if I could recall the information Natalya had given to me before NXT even started—she told me that between you and Emma, you and here were an eleven time champion—ya see, nowhere compared to what my family has." Janelle said. "And when I win NXT—I would add to that."

"Wanna prove how much you are _really _good in the ring?" Mike challenged.

"Hmm, let me think about it, a rookie is going to get into a match with a person who in retrospect be a rookie because he sucks in the ring, so, yeah, I take you up on that challenge Miz." Janelle said as she handed the mic back to Tyler. "Alright, thank you for that Janelle, Miz, what do you think about the rest of the rookies?" Tyler asked.

"Let me see, I already spoke about Janelle, now, about Krista, first off, your Pro sucks." Mike started.

"Excuse me, look who's talking." Haylie said. "I don't go around saying the same word over and over again, and I don't just 'talk the talk' I 'walk the walk'." Haylie said as she readjusted the championship on her right shoulders.

"Whatever Punkie, second thing about Krista—she sucks in the ring, she's horrible on the mic, and quite frankly, she should be the one who should be eliminated, not Chana." Mike said.

"Alright—we would continue but I just got told that you are boring that we're actually losing ratings to a thing called 'commercials'." Tyler said.


	9. NXT Season 3 Episode 3 pt 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your NXT Rookie Divas!"

The Hart Dynasty theme started as Janelle came out to the ring wearing a black Zoe Halter Top in black, black ripped skinny jeans and white ankle boots. "Janelle." When Janelle got in the ring, _Papparazi _played and Sasha skipped her way down the ramp wearing a white tank top with the words _Lose 5 or 10 lbs and maybe we can talk_ , white short shorts and black Converse high tops. "Sasha!" When Sasha slid into the ring, Eve's theme played and Paige walked down to the ring wearing a green top (think Maryse-like top), darker green booty shorts and knee high black high heel boots. "Paige." When Paige entered the ring, LayCool's theme played and Sharina and Alexia came out wearing matching black tank tops saying the word _Flawless _, white jean mini skirts and black ankle boots. "Sharina and Alexia." When the duo got inside the ring, Sydney's theme played and Nicole came to the ring wearing a Zoe tank top in yellow, red bell bottom jeans and white flip flops. "Nicole." When Nicole got in the ring, Haylie's theme played and Krista walked down the ramp wearing a black bandana as a tube top, yellow and black skinny jeans and silver Converse low tops. "Krista!" When Krista slid into the ring, Mike's theme played and Chana made her way down to the ring wearing a Aeropostale black sweater, grey sweat pants and black Converse low tops. "Chana!" When Chana got in the ring, Tyler continued to say.

"Now that all of you are out here, do you guys remember that Pros poll that we showed you last week?" All of the rookie Divas said yes, then Tyler continued, "Alright good, and that does mean something tonight because there is going to be an elimination tonight." Tyler said, then after seeing the _What _expressions coming from the Divas, Tyler continued to say, "Yes, I am right, there is going to be an elimination tonight. But, as for right now, we're having our first Rookie challenge, which is a singing contest. Now, Alexia, step up and sing." Tyler said as Alexia stepped up to the ring as a up-beat song started to play.

_**Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a Diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her**_

_**They saw she low down  
It's just a rumour and I don't believe 'em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town**_

_**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful**_

_**The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful**_

_**Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick**_

_**Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl**_

_**Yes, I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a Diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her**_

_**They saw she low down  
It's just a rumour and I don't believe 'em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town**_

_**She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful**_

_**Damn girl  
Damn, you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick**_

_**Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick**_

_**Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick**_

_**Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick**_

When Alexia was done, she received boos from the WWE Universe as a response. "Thank you Alexia, that was very….nice. Sharina, please step up." Tyler said as Sharina did so, and her song started playing.

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**I got a red cup, you fill it up for me  
I'm on the guest list, you better check for me  
Head's heavy but the drink holds it up for me  
Keep it up for me, keep it, keep it up for me  
I see you hands down you put them up for me  
Chick don't even pretend that you're not horny  
Rhyme like I'm Steve Tyler. Live wire  
The doors are open baby light my fire**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock and roll  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**OOOWEEE Sip something, 2points  
OOOWEEE Hit something 2points  
I'm leaning  
I'm melted  
I'm winning  
Bring your helmet  
When we say jam like NBA jam  
Can't but a bucket fuck it eyes china through my Ray Bands  
Look at me kids, I'm winning  
Stop the music where's my ribbon?**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**I'm just a bad little mother showing off  
and if you love me let me see your hands up  
and if you hate me why the hell'd you show up  
I'm just a bad little mother showing off  
Diamonds in my drink tonight  
I want diamonds in my drink tonight  
I'll get diamonds in my drink tonight  
I got diamonds so I drink to life, oh lord  
Lining down the block tonight  
Yeah they're lining down the block tonight  
Yeah my show is gonna rock tonight  
You're going to have to call the cops tonight**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!  
It's time to win**_

_**I built my soul on rock and roll  
Then someone told me the kids don't rock no more  
OH! OH! OH! OH!**_

When Sharina was done, she received boos from the audience and stepped back into the line. "Thank you Sharina, Nicole, you're up." Tyler said as Nicole came up and started singing her song.

_**Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Buttle, Montana  
Singin' .Lord, I was born a ramblin' man'**_

_**California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hilibillies  
Ready to hit the road**_

_**It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang**_

_**With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang**_

_**Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah**_

_**We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks  
High class women in Daisy Duke denim  
Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs  
Dude named Elrod jammin' on an iPod**_

_**Beer and bonfires  
Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all y'all**_

_**It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang**_

_**With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang**_

_**Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang, yeah**_

_**Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na**_

_**It's a brother and a sister kind of thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang**_

_**With me and my gang  
We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang**_

_**Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang**_

_**Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na na na, na na na**_

_**Yeah, with me and my gang  
Jump on that train, woo  
Grab hold of them reins, baby**_

When Nicole was finished, the crowd was giving her a nice response, while Sharina and Alexia were freaking out over how she got a better response then themselves. When Nicole stepped back, Tyler said, "Awesome choice Nicole, Rascal Flats all the way. Now, Krista, step up and show that singing talents of yours." Tyler said as Krista stepped up and started singing while her song was playing.

_**A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**_

_**She said, 'If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see'  
She said, 'Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me'**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

_**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over**_

_**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**_

When Krista was done and moved back to the row, all the Divas were crying, except for Sasha because she knew she was up next and she didn't wanna screw this up. "Sasha, your next." Tyler said as Sasha walked up and her song started and she started singing.

_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5**__**th**__** avenue  
And right now radio's all that we can hear  
Now we ain't talked since we life, it's so overdue  
It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**_

_**The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**_

_**Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?**_

_**The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**_

_**I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part**_

_**I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh**_

_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here**_

When Sasha was done—everyone that was in attendance was in tears—well, except a few guys. When Sasha stepped back in the row, Tyler said, "That was plain sweet Sasha, Chana, you're up." When Chana was about to start, she send death daggers to her Pro before her song started and she started to sing.

_**I've seen better days, yeah  
So says the mirror  
It's hard to find divinity  
When you're the king of men**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can make it through anything**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I promise you  
I promise you**_

_**It could be much worse, yeah  
But the call is close  
Tomorrow's my reason for today to let go**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through anything**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I promise you  
I promise you**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through that  
If you cut me wide open  
I can cut you some slack  
If you come when I'm leaving  
I might never be back  
I know it's not easy  
Just a matter of fact**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through that  
If you cut me wide open  
I can cut you some slack  
If you come when I'm leaving  
I might never be back  
I know it's not easy  
just a matter of fact**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through anything  
If I can make it through this  
I can get through anything**_

_**If I can get through this  
I can get through that  
If you cut me wide open  
(If I can get through this)  
I can cut you some slack  
If you come when I'm leaving  
(If I can get through this)  
I might never be back  
I know it's not easy  
(If I can get through this)  
just a matter of fact**_

When Chana was done, she received cheers, well, except for her Pro, The Miz where he was emotionless. "Thank you Chana, that was excellent singing talent coming from you, despite having a Pro that has no talent whatsoever and has his stupid little slave doing all of his dirty work. Anyways, Janelle, you're up next." Tyler said as Janelle walked up and her song started up and she was hoping on her feet starting to sing.

_**The city is at war, a place among the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends**_

_**The city is at war, a place among the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends**_

_**Here's how it goes, it's about who you know  
If you got money, you get in for free  
Get on your knees, if you want to reach the top  
Your body never stops, never stops, don't stop, don't stop, no**_

_**Come on, stick around and see how it ends  
Get the money and run, meet me at the parking lot  
Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, yeah**_

_**The city is at war, a place among the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends**_

_**This little girl was alone in the world  
Until she found a way to get it fixed for free  
Oh, pretty please, it breaks my heart to see, another tragedy  
She finally got her picture on TV**_

_**Come on, live it up while you can  
But always in the end, no, you don't get another shot  
Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, yeah**_

_**The city is at war, a place among the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends**_

_**The city is at war  
The city is at war  
The city is at war, war, war**_

_**Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah  
Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah**_

_**Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah**_

_**Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah**_

Janelle stepped back into the row as Tyler said, "Wow, that was good. Now, last but not least Paige, step up." Tyler said then muttered, "Great—time for me to translate a stupid song."

_**Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bonges comme sa?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oooh, je me sens tout nu  
Ooh Oui  
Ooh Oui**_

_**Pourquoi tu fais tout ca?  
Pourquoi tu dis tout ca?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?**_

_**Ooh oui  
Ooh oui  
Ooh oui  
Ooh oui**_

_**Pourquoi es tu si belle?  
Pourquoi to bonges comme sa?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Ooh je me sens tout nu  
Ooh oui  
Ooh oui**_

_**Pourquoi tu fais tout ca?  
Pourquoi tu dis tout ca?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?**_

_**Ooh oui  
Ooh oui  
Ooh oui  
Ooh oui**_

"Wow." Tyler said. "I didn't understand what word you just said." He added.

"It was Maryse's theme song." Janelle said.

"Oh—that explains it, you two speak French so much people don't understand what the heck your talking about." Tyler said as he rubbed the back of his neck.


End file.
